


It's Snowing Outside!

by hilli98215



Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Jemima is a curious child, Jemima's POV, Winter Prompt Challenge, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: Jemima loves the winter. But most of all she loves the snow. When she hears that it's supposed to snow tomorrow, she wants to stay up and watch the flurries fall down. But her mama and papa tell her no because it's a school night. Jemima just wants to see it snow. She really does.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats)
Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	It's Snowing Outside!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So this is something I've wanted to do for a while where I post a short drabble or one-shot using a prompt list. And with it being a new month and the holidays are right around the corner, I thought this would be a wonderful idea.  
> Prompt: “Hey, it’s snowing outside.”  
> I saw this prompt and knew I needed to use it for the first drabble. This is based on my personal experience as a kid when we heard it was going to snow and we wanted to stay up on a school night and watch it snow.  
> I knew I needed to write this using Jemima and from her perspective. This was also a challenge since I don't usually write children. I want to say she is around 6 to 7 years old.   
> I am rambling so I'll let you read. Enjoy!

Jemima was excited! She heard from the weatherman that it was going to snow tomorrow and she couldn't wait!

This was her favorite part about winter. Even more than seeing her Grandpa on Christmas.

“Papa, I know it’s a school night but can I stay up and watch the snowfall?” Jemima begged her papa. She knew if she asked her mama, she would say no.

“Jem it’s not snowing yet. And you have school.” Her papa was not giving in. He was supposed to say yes.

“But papa,” she whined and crossed her arms, “I want to watch it snow.”

Her papa got to her level and told her, “I seem to remember you telling me when you got home that Miss Jenny was going to have you make all kinds of things tomorrow. I know mama and I would sure miss those homemade ornaments to put on the tree.”

Jemima’s face transformed from sour to surprise. How could she forget! She promised she would help Cettie with her ornament too.

“I’m sorry papa. But I want to see the snow.” 

Her papa gave her a smile, “I know you love the snow Jem but you know mama wouldn’t want you to stay up that late.”

And so Jemima went along with the rest of the day. She occasionally looked out the window to see if flurries were falling. But no luck. The sky was cloudy and it was the right temperature. So why wasn’t it snowing? She didn’t understand.

When it was time for Jemima to go to bed, she asked her mama to tuck her in. She took this chance to ask her mama a question.   
“Mama?”

Her mama replied with an equal, “Yes Jemima?”

“Why can’t I stay up and watch the snowfall?”

She smiled just like her papa did earlier. “Because you have school my dear and I don’t think you want to go to school tired and cranky.”

Jemima knew she couldn’t get her mama to say yes. “Fine but I want it to snow.”

Instead of replying, her mama gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight Jemima.”

When morning came, Jemima ran straight to the window in her room. The window was foggy so she had to use her hand to make it so she could see. What she saw made her smile so big it hurt. She ran out of her room and right into the kitchen where her mama and papa were in the middle of making breakfast.

“Mama! Papa! Guess what!”

Her mama and papa grinned at the same time and knew what their daughter was going to tell them.

“What is it Jem?” her mama asked her.

“It’s snowing outside!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! This was one of the shortest things I've written in a long time. But it was refreshing at the same time. I wanted to capture that child-like wonder and love for the winter season.   
> Did I accomplish that? I don't exactly know.  
> Side fact: According to Grammarly, the tone of this story is 'Worried'. Okay then.


End file.
